


Powiedz mi mój drogi, kto cię poskładał?

by cissesoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissesoleil/pseuds/cissesoleil
Summary: Powiedz mi mój drogi, kto cię poskładał?Viktor Nikiforov i jego listy, które zawsze są do tej samej osoby, do osoby, której złamał serce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przewiduję, że opowiadanie będzie miało około 10 rozdziałów + prolog oraz epilog, tagi, postacie będą dodawane na bieżąco.

> _Prolog_

 

 Witaj, Yuuri.

 

 Minęły dwa lata odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałem.

Odkąd cię opuściłem. Odkąd zawiść spowiła moją duszę i umysł.

Odkąd cię zniszczyłem.

Odkąd myślałem, że cię zniszczyłem.

 

Powiedz mi mój drogi, **kto** cię poskładał?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guaah, na początku chcę przeprosić wszystkich za tak długie zwlekanie z dodawaniem rozdziałów. Niestety miałam na raz kryzys twórczy i spore problemy. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli porzucicie to opowiadanie po tym rozdziale, ale właśnie taki mam na nie plan, przykro mi. Rozdziały będą raczej luźne i krótkie, z dużą dozą cierpienia, dziwnych metafor i nutką romantyzmu.  
> Terra Ventus, moi mili

_Drogi Yuuri…_

 Każdy dzień spędzony z tobą pamiętam, jakby było to wczoraj. Codziennie moje serce równie krwawi, gdy widzę nowe zdjęcie na twoim instagramie, czy gdy wspominam wspólnie spędzone chwile.

 Największy ból odczuwam gdy myślę o tym jak miałem cię wykorzystać, perfidnie się tobą posłużyć. Miałeś być kluczem do mojego dalszego życia w błysku fleszy. Mój plan na pozór był perfekcyjny, niczym moje programy, gdy jeszcze byłem czarnym koniem w rankingach. Jednakże zapamiętaj mój drogi – każdy, nawet najpiękniejszy kwiat o delikatnych, pięknych niczym księżyc płatkach ma jakiś defekt.

 Proszę, byś pamiętał o jednym, mój luby – istotą każdego defektu jest to iż na początku go nie dostrzegamy. W miarę z opadaniem kolejnych płatków pięknego kwiatu, tym bardziej widoczne są jego wady, z czasem obnażone z pięknych złudzeń.


End file.
